


Stop rewind turn back time

by Kraihunbaekyeolchen



Series: AngstCT [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Child Lee Jeno, Dancer Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Established Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Implied Mpreg, Jaedo as parents, Jaehyun is older, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Teen Pregnancy, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraihunbaekyeolchen/pseuds/Kraihunbaekyeolchen
Summary: "I don't know...just, it's weird when he vanished so suddenly maybe he has something to hide.""Like a baby?" Taeyong said"A baby?"Taeyong pointed at the milk aisle using his jutted lips. "That baby"
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: AngstCT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Stop rewind turn back time

**Author's Note:**

> Another Jaedo BECAUSE Y NOT. I hope you enjoy this one. I removed the bold format in the conversations because a reader said it was hard to read huhu I'm sorry!! Sorry for the typos and shits because I didn't proof read this!! I got lazy hehez. Stream Turn back time by WAYV for more Jaedo contents ♡♡

"Yong, is that Doyoung?" Ten said as he pointed at the milk aisle.

Doyoung, their college friend, is now seen in the milk aisle comparing two different brands of milk. 

"Who?" Taeyong said without paying much attention to Ten as he is too busy looking at the vegetables.Ten sighed and pulled Taeyong away from the disgusting creation of earth and points at the milk aisle again. 

"Omg, Ten. Is that Doyoung?!" Taeyong gasped which made the smaller roll his eyes.

Doyoung disappeared in the middle of their semester with an unknown reason. No one was able to contact or see him after that. They tried to look for him at their residence but they find out their house is for sale, not a single thing left.

"Should we go to him?" Taeyong asked but Ten's eyes widened and shaked his head in disagreement. "No! Omg. We're not sure if he still likes us…He left without saying anything anyways." Ten said.

"But we're like the closest to him…?" Taeyong said. 

Doyoung has always been a shy and quiet person. He preferred going to the university garden to eat or the library to read. No one has ever approached him except them. 

Ten hides in one of the shelves and pulled Taeyong with him when they saw Doyoung turn around. "Why are we even hiding Chittaphon?" Taeyong rolled his eyes as he peeked to the milk aisle again. 

"I don't know...just, it's weird when he vanished so suddenly maybe he has something to hide." 

"Like a baby?" Taeyong said

"A baby?" 

Taeyong pointed at the milk aisle using his jutted lips. "That baby" 

  
  


\------------

"Hmm, would Jeno like this?" Doyoung said to himself as he scanned the box of milk on his hand. The baby has just been picky about his formula and wouldn't eat any of his baby food. They have been changing his milk every week and they are starting to get worried for him.

Doyoung picked up another box of milk that they haven't tried before and looked through the nutrition facts. "Oh, this has higher iron" he pouted and turned around,  _ where are they? _ He sighed and decided to place the second box of milk on the cart. 

"Papa!!!!!" A small kid,holding a bunny plushie shouted as he ran towards Doyoung. "Jeno-ah, you might trip!" said the man behind him who is holding a bag. 

"Hi baby, how's changey?" Doyoung asked as he carried the 3 year old kid and pressed multiple kisses on his chubby cheeks. "Bunny, papa." The boy giggled as he showed Doyoung the bunny plushie. 

"Does papa look like this bunny?" Doyoung asked animatedly as he copied the stuff bunny's face. The boy nodded and giggled. 

"Babe he is so energetic. He ran everywhere in the bathroom, then went to the toy aisle." The dimpled man said 

"Jae, why are you so tired? Aigoo you just went to change his diapers is this the sign of aging?" Doyoung teased as he held the baby on his right hand and wiped some sweat on his husband's forehead using the other. 

"I feel like I went to the gym for a sec" Jaehyun chuckled as he went closer to Doyoung to carry Jeno instead. "Noooooo!!! Want papa!!!" 

"Papa needs to buy some food for us baby. I'll carry you on my neck, want that?" 

The boy's eyes shimmers as he excitedly reached for his appa "Up up!! Up up!!" 

  
  


The family went on getting their groceries with Jeno, riding on Jaehyun's neck.

At the check out, Doyoung felt shivers and has been noticing something off. He looked at their surroundings, tried to find something strange, but it was just a normal shopping day for all the grocers. Doyoung's brows furrowed in confusion. 

"You okay there, babe?" 

"Uh,yes. Just thinking if I forgot something." Doyoung smiled widely,which made Jaehyun place a kiss on his cheeks. 

"Papa, kiss!!!!" Jeno said as the boy leaned forward from Jaehyun's neck to kiss Doyoung. Doyoung sticks his tongue out and creates a 'bleh' sound to the kid that made him sulky. 

"Jeno want kiss!!!!! Appa, kiss!!!!" The kid said frustratingly as he tried to lean down his head to face Jaehyun who's supporting him from falling. 

"Appa will kiss Jeno a 100 ton, later." Jaehyun said as he emphasizes 'a 100 ton' 

"Yeeey!!! Jeno many kisses!!!" 

They went home to their small apartment, with Jeno already asleep in Doyoung's arms. "It's a good thing he didn't lose some weight." Doyoung said as he placed the baby on the bed and surrounded him with pillows. 

"Did you buy a new one again?" Jaehyun asked as he placed all their groceries in the kitchen.

Their small house has 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room. Not too small nor too big for the family. "Yes. I'm getting worried for our baby, Jae." Doyoung said to the older. 

Jaehyun sighed and hugged his husband tight. "Don't worry, babe. I'll save up and we'll fly to Seoul for better doctors." Doyoung hugged back and buried his face on his husband's chest. 

"Don't you think I should look for a job too?" Doyoung said, muffled.

"I think what?" 

Doyoung locks eyes with his husband "I said, do you think I should find some job too?" 

Before Jaehyun could reject his suggestion, Doyoung goes on "hear me out first Jae, please?" He said to the taller with wide, doe eyes. And who could resist that? No one. 

Jaehyun sighed "Okay then" and tapped Doyoung's thigh that made the smaller jump, and wrapped his legs on Jaehyun. Jaehyun sat on their sofa with Doyoung on his lap, resting on his chest. He caressed the smaller's head and hummed random tunes. "I just, I've been thinking of looking for a job too Jae." 

"You know we already discussed this right?" 

"Yes. But, Jae, I could do it. There are tons of job opportunities out there. I'm pretty sure I could snag one." 

"And how about our Jeno?" 

"I could bring him with me." 

"No." 

Doyoung whines as he pouted on his husband "Jae, please? I want to help too. I can't just live like this, at home, not doing anything. Meanwhile you work overtime and go home really tired. I don't want to live like a princess being spoon fed with money. I wanna work hard for it too." 

"You were my princess, now a queen. You're taking care of our Jeno and at home the whole day babe. That's a big job. I couldn't even change Jeno's diapers without him running around butt naked." 

"Jae, this is for our baby too. I'm just scared. I don't want anything to happen to him too. I don't think I could take it." 

Jaehyun hugged his husband tight and whispered sweet words on his ear to prevent him from crying "His twin Doyeon is our guardian angel love. She is watching us everywhere. Even now. Do you want our princess to see you crying ugly?" Jaehyun teased 

Doyoung whines and pressed his face on Jaehyun's chest "Please Jae? Just let me. If I don't find a job this week, then I'll give up." He muttered. 

He could feel the vibration on Jaehyun's chest when he said "hmm, deal." He grinned and kissed Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun cupped the latter's cheeks, deepening the kiss. He gently bit his husband's lower lip and slightly sucked it causing the smaller to release a soft whine. 

"Papa, okay?" 

Doyoung's eyes widened and pushed Jaehyun's face away from him. He stood up and straightened his shirt and carried Jeno. "Uhm yes, baby. Papa is okay." 

"Why papa whine?" 

Jaehyun smirked at his son and winked at Doyoung. "Your papa wants me to eat him baby"

Doyoung blushed furiously and glared at his husband. While Jeno's eyes widened and his lips formed an 'o' "oh, appa eat you?" The kid asked his papa. 

"Jung Jaehyun I swear to god"

  
  
  


\------------

"I can't believe he got pregnant in college" 

"We still don't know his reason Ten." 

"Duh its obvious Tae, the kid is big enough." Ten said as he moped the floors. 

"Well, maybe he was just babysitting" 

Ten rolled his eyes at Taeyong who's wiping the tables. "Oh yeah, sure. Babysitting while kissing with the kid's dad? Yes, sure. 

"Don't be such a bitch. Why are you so interested anyways." 

"Why aren't 'you' interested? I'm starting to think he got a sugar daddy noticing how old his husband is." 

"A 'kind husband' let me correct you. Although we were only able to saw his back, I could see he is kind to our Doie. Plus, he doesn't look that old maybe its just because of the beard. You're just judging them." 

"Ew Tae, didn't know you're into old guys." 

Taeyong threw the wiper to Ten who successfully got hit in the head "ouch what the fuck!" 

"Why don't you just continue mopping there so we could open?" 

Taeyong and Ten are the new owners of TNT café. They invested their money that they won from a dance contest and successfully bought a place in Jeju. 

"Ah, I miss those times when you're the shy boi in Seoul University now you've become a nagger." 

"And I miss those times when you're just the exchange student from Thailand. And not the Thai bitch." 

"Oh come on, I know you like it" Ten grins as he moved his eyebrows up and down 

"Whatever, I'm gonna open the store now." 

Their day went on from having few customers, onto having full customers at lunch. Which made the both of them very busy since they only have one worker of each job. 

"Fuck, my shoulders are killing me" Taeyong said as he bid the last employee goodbye. 

"Same, my god. I think we need more staff Tae. Specially before noon. Students are barging in so much these days." 

"Should I post a notice at the door entrance?" 

"Yes, please. Thank god." 

\-----------------

It was 8:00 pm and Jeno was having a high fever. Doyoung has been calling his husband. But to no avail, no one answers. 

Doyoung is nervously panicking and has been walking in circles for the past 10 minutes. He doesn't know what to do especially when his husband is not at home. He thought of going to the drug store for some medicines but he didn't want to leave Jeno alone. 

  
  


"Please Jae, answer it." Doyoung said as he tried to call his husband again. The line just continued ringing until he decided to fuck it and run to the nearest convinience store. 

"Baby, baby, Papa's going to buy you some medicine okay? Endure it for a little more, yes? I'm so sorry papa can't do anything more for you to be better." Doyoung said while tearing up as he kissed his son's forehead and tucked him in the duvet. He got his keys to lock the house, and ran to the nearest store. 

He keeped on running and running until he saw a convenience store. He chased his breath and wiped his sweat as he walked in the store. At the sound of the door chiming, his phone rang. 

He saw it was his husband and quickly answered. "Babe, you called? Sorry I was--"

"Jae, I left Jeno at home. He is running a high fever and I'm now here at the store to buy some medicines. Please go home now, our baby is alone." 

"What?! Is he crying? Babe, the nearest convenience store from our house is a kilometer away. How did you-"

"Jae please, I'm okay. I'm here now, I'm about to buy the medicines. Just please go home quickly." 

"Okay. Be safe please, love."

Doyoung wiped a stray tear on his cheeks and started to look for some medicines for Jeno. What he didn't know are the pair of ears eavesdropping his conversation with Jaehyun. 

"Tae, omg. Who's 'Jae'?" Ten gasped as he looked at Taeyong. 

"Shhh, he might hear us. Obviously his husband. Just get your beer already." Taeyong whispered as 

Doyoung is now on check out on the counter only to remember something. "Shit, my wallet." He muttered as he started looking at his pockets.

"that'd be 30,000 won." The cashier said

Doyoung gulped nervously. He was about to call his husband when a pair of hands with a beer appeared in front of him.

"check this out too,please." The man who's facing back said as he placed his beer along his things. 

"32,400 won sir" The man paid the said amount while Doyoung was still staring at his back. 

_ 'I feel like I've seen this back somewhere' _ Doyoung thought. 

"A thank you would be enough tho." The man said as he faced Doyoung and gave the medicines to him.

"Than---Chittaphon???" Doyoung accepted the medicine as his eyes widened when he saw one of the people from his life before moving to Jeju.

"That's Ten for you. Hi to you too Doyoung." 

Doyoung stilled. How could this possibly be? He was about to say something when he suddenly remembered his son. 

_ 'shit, Jeno must be crying now.' _

"I'm sorry Ten but I have to go. I'll just text you. Thank you very much for this, I'm gonna pay you later." Doyoung was about to go when Ten held his arms. 

"It's about your son right? come on we'll give you a ride. I know your house is quite far from here." 

Doyoung is puzzled. He didn't know how 1.) How Ten knew about Jeno. 2.) How Ten knew the medicines were for his son. and 3.) How Ten knew his house is far from the store. Doyoung didn't know what to say when Taeyong suddenly showed up. 

"Tae, let's give Doyoung a ride home. Come on." Ten grabbed Doyoung and Taeyong's arms to go to his car. 

"Just point our way there and we'll be there in a blink." 

After a few minutes, they arrived at the apartment Doyoung and Jaehyun are renting. Jaehyun can be seen outside panicking, holding a furious Jeno. 

"Uhm, thank you very much. I'm sorry I don't have the time to thank you two properly. I really need to go now." 

Doyoung said as he unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the car. "Doyoung!" Taeyong went out of the car, following Doyoung. "Call me." he said as he gave a small paper. Doyoung showed a small smile and nods as he ran to his husband and son.

Doyoung leans in to Jaehyun to carry their crying son. "Jae, why are you outside? Jeno might get sick even more." Doyoung's brows furrowed as he went in the house. 

Jaehyun's jaw clenched as his fist balled and followed his husband inside. A loud, crying Jeno and their busted heater makes the atmosphere more heavy. "Who's that?" Jaehyun asked, his voice dark. 

Doyoung sighed as he refused to acknowledge him as he gave Jeno his medicine while trying to stop him from crying. 

"I said, who's that?" Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung's arms for the smaller to look at him. 

The latter just sighed and removed the tight grasp on his arm. "Jae, not now please." 

This is what's hard for Doyoung sometimes. Jaehyun can be overly possessive and territorial. He gets jealous easily that causes some of their fights.

Jaehyun got out of the room and slammed the door. Doyoung just sighed as he lul their baby to sleep. 

Morning came and when Doyoung woke up, Jaehyun had already gone to work with a note in the table that says  _ 'I'll eat lunch outside'.  _ He and Jeno goes to Jaehyun's office everyday to bring him his lunch. Jaehyun must be mad at him as the left side of their bed remained untouched the whole night. He decided to skip breakfast and take a bath. In the middle of his bath, Jeno's cries blasted in their room. It was a relief that his baby's temperature is back to normal again. He quickly finished showering to go to Jeno.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Jeno cried as he stood up to reach for Doyoung. 

"Hi baby, Good morning. Shush now, Papa's here." Doyoung carried Jeno as he wiped his son's tear. 

"wanna eat some dinosaurs?" 

Jeno looked at Doyoung with wide, teary eyes as he excitedly said "Yes! Yes! Jeno eat sosaur!" he babbled, saying 'sosaur' instead of Dinosaur.

Doyoung made his son some breakfast and watched as the baby happily eats his cereal. He suddenly remembered Taeyong and Ten last night and quickly looked for the paper Taeyong gave him. 

The three of them agreed on meeting up later that afternoon in a café shop near Doyoung's apartment. 

"Baby, wanna go somewhere?" 

"Appa, office?" Jeno said as he chewed his food. 

Doyoung giggled at his son's cuteness and pinched his cheeks "No, somewhere else. It would be fun!" 

Jeno kicked his feet and nodded excitedly as he slammed the table with his hands happily "Papa fun!" 

After putting the overly excited Jeno in a messy warm shower, the both of them dressed up similarly and got out of the house. 

While walking hand in hand, Doyoung thought of calling his husband to tell him where he and his son will go. But remembering the scene last night and the cold shoulder he received this morning, he decided to keep it for himself. 

They arrived at the café. It was the café they always pass by whenever he and Jeno brought Jaehyun lunch. It is usually packed with students and some workers having their lunch. It's a relief that its Saturday, the café only has a few customers. 

Doyoung skimmed the customers and tried to look for the two, "Doyoung!" he looked at his back to see Taeyong coming out of the manager's room. 

"Hello Taeyong." Doyoung said as he felt Jeno hide behind his legs. Scared of the stranger.

"It's okay Jeno-ah, Taeyong hyung won't hurt you. Come here, say hello to him." Doyoung said as he carried Jeno to his arms.

Jeno's ears flushed as the shy kid waved at Taeyong "Hello Tyong hyung" as he hides his face on his Papa's neck. 

  
  


"He's so cute! I wanna spoil him rotten aigoo." Taeyong said as he fanboy at the shy kid.

"Why hair green?" Jeno asked, eyes wide with confusion. 

"Because I'm a superhero!" Taeying said as he brushed his hair using his hands animatedly. 

Suddenly, a strong smell of bread surrounded them and the baker is now refilling the bread section. Jeno's eyes widened as his mouth gape with surprise. He squirms in Doyoung's arms to be placed down as he ran to the desserts. 

"Papa! Papa! want!!!!" Jeno said as he excitedly jump,looking at the desserts. 

Taeyong giggled at the kid "John!" A tall man, a.k.a the baker came out of the kitchen again as Taeyong called him. 

"Can you give everything this cutie wants?" 

"Omg, no Taeyong, It's okay that's not necessary--" 

"I insist, we have a lot to catch up Doie. And don't worry, Johnny is a nice person. Look, Jeno already loves him" 

Doyoung looked at his son, who's currently giggling while Johnny is carrying him. "How…" Taeyong chuckled and grabbed Doyoung's arms as he pulled him to the Manager's room. "Nono, I'm gonna borrow your papa okay? You eat everything you want there." Taeyong winked as Jeno nods excitedly and waved at his papa "bye bye papa!!!" 

Doyoung squinted his eyes at his son.  _ 'Aish this kid betrayed me for sweets'  _ he thought. 

"Doyoung! You're here!! Where's your baby?" Shouted Ten, when they came in the room. 

"Hi Chittaphon. Uhm, he's outside eating desserts" 

"Awiee I wanna play with him. But first...Kim Dongyoung how dare you leave without saying anything?!?!?!?" Ten said sweetly but changing into a mad tone in his last words. 

"Gosh Ten calm down." They all sat at the chairs in the small round table. 

"You owe us a whole ass story Doyoung." Ten pouted as he crossed his arms. 

Doyoung sighed "I guess I have to tell everything now then" 

  
  


_ 3 years ago.. _

_ 18-year-old Doyoung was reading his favorite book when the door chimes, signaling a customer. "Good day! Welcome to--" Doyoung's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed when he realized who the customer is. _

_ "--t-to Neo Library." He fiddles with his sweater and sat again. The man chuckled at his cuteness. "Hi Doyoung. Can you help me on looking for some books?" The dimpled man smiled, showing his oh-so glorious dimples.  _

_ The man in front of Doyoung is none other than Jung Jaehyun. He is 5 years older than him and is currently finishing his Master's degree. He is a member of the swim team and at the same time, he is a usual in the Neo Library. Resulting on Doyoung developing a crush on the latter. How couldn't he? Jaehyun is one of the popular students in Seoul National University because of his grades and at the same time, his ravishing, effortless visuals. Jaehyun always asks for Doyoung's help whenever he needed to borrow some books and also asking for some recommendations while at it.  _

_ "U-uhm, sure Jae." Doyoung blushes at his own words. He was forced to call his senior by the nickname because Jaehyun feels like he's super old with the 'hyung' or any formalities.  _

_ They started looking for the books Jaehyun listed. Since Doyoung is familiar with the library, he already knew where is this and that. "Oh, It's here! Wait, let me get it." Doyoung pointed at the top shelf. He gently climbs at the ladder as he looks for the book. When he suddenly felt a soft, protective hold on his waist. He stilled and suddenly blushes.  _

_ "Uh, I'm just scared you might fall. Don't want my favorite junior to get injured." Jaehyun cleared his throat as his ears started to blush. He didn't want to mention how sexy his back look in his uniform or how small his waist are. _

_ The scenario goes on for a while with awkward eye contacts and Doyoung's blushing as the majority of the books Jaehyun listed are on the top shelves. "What do you recommend for me today?" Jaehyun asked as he carried all the books to a table.  _

_ "Well, I haven't finished reading this but I really really like it so far." Doyoung said as he showed Jaehyun a book.  _

_ "Confessions of a murder suspect. The title seems catchy."  _

_ "It is! You have to read it. I'm so hooked up on it. I just started reading it earlier in the morning but I'm near the end!" Doyoung excitedly said. _

_ Jaehyun suddenly leans in and fixed his glasses and brushes a few stray strands of hair on his face. Doyoung blinked and blushed as he just stayed still, waiting for Jaehyun to finish. "You looked like you were really enjoying reading it. I'll borrow this once you finished it."  _

_ "Y-yeah sure." Doyoung stared at the table and bit his lip.  _

_ 'Why am I so obvious? Omg Kim Dongyoung. Seriously.' He thought.  _

_ "Say, Doyoung, are you free this Saturday?" _

_ "U-uh a have a class in the afternoon"  _

_ "Hmm, okay then. I'll wait for you."  _

_ Doyoung suddenly looked up to his senior. "Do you want me to help you look for a book?"  _

_ "No, I want to date you."  _

_ Turns out, dating a senior is much more fun than he thought it would be. Jaehyun respected his decision when he told him that he wanted their relationship to be private. Jaehyun didn't asked him why but Doyoung assured him he would tell him soon. Resulting on discreet kisses at the university and stealthy flirting at the library.  _

_ They started with shy study dates and then some movie dates, sometimes just cuddling at Jaehyun's apartment or walking at the park. Despite Jaehyun's busy schedule, he finds and makes time for Doyoung. Which the smaller appreciates a lot.  _

_ One time, Jaehyun gave him a ride home after their movie marathon at his apartment. What Doyoung didn't notice is the turned on lights on their living room.  _

_ He blushed when Jaehyun opened the door for him, "Bye Jae, see you tomorrow?"  _

_ Jaehyun nods as he kisses his boyfriend's forehead "Yes babe, I'll pick you up after your shift in the library." He said and pinching Doyoung's cheeks.  _

_ "Okay, be safe please. Don't forget your seatbelt again yes? Also, you have early classes tomorrow so sleep right after you text me that--" He stopped nagging when a soft lips pressed on his. _

_ "Text you that I got home safe and sound. Roger that babe. Now, go inside its late already."  _

_ He watched Jaehyun's car leave as he got in their house. He shrieked when he saw his father sitting on the sofa, reading a book. "Who's that?" His father asked without glancing at him.  _

_ "A senior fro--"  _

_ "A senior? What are you doing with a senior?"  _

_ "He is helping me with my studies." He said, hiding his nervousness. _

_ "Why are you coming home late at night these days then?"  _

_ "I'm putting extra time on studying because of mid terms." He wasn't lying. It's true that Jaehyun is helping him study because of midterms but he didn't mention how they cuddled most of the time they are together.  _

_ "Make sure about that. How's it going with Sejeong?" Ah, Sejeong. The girl his father wants him to date. They were informed that the two of them could possibly be in an arranged marriage. His father have no idea his son is very very gay. Thank god Sejeong is disagrees with the idea too. They stayed as friends. Texted from time to time, sometimes have their dates courtesy and arranged by their parents. But nothing more than that.  _

_ "Same old"  _

_ "Have you been seeing her?"  _

_ "Uh, yeah..I'm gonna go up now, I have early classes." His father just snorted, mocking him. "If I found out you're lying about anything, prepare to leave this household."  _

_ He gulped nervously and went to his room.  _

_ The next day, he was sure its not his day. First he messed up his quiz, got late on his second subject, left his phone at home, and lost his lucky pen. Seriously, could his day be much more worse? He settled on the back of the university, seated under the shade of the tree to read about some of the lessons he failed to understand because he was spaced out. Oh, how he wants to see Jaehyun so badly right now.  _

_ "Babe!"  _

_ He looked up and saw Jaehyun jogging to him. He immediately abandoned his notebook and ran to hug his boyfriend. He buried his face in the older's chest and hugged him tightly. "Hey, baby. I missed you too." Jaehyun said as he caressed his hair and hugged him back. He whines when Jaehyun tries to look at his face.  _

_ "Babe, I want to see you. Hey, are you okay?"  _

_ "No.." Doyoung sobbed. _

_ Jaehyun's heart clenched when he heard the soft sobs coming out of his boyfriend "bad day, love?"  _

_ Doyoung nods as he gripped on Jaehyun's shirt tighter. Taking a whiff of the older's fresh scent. He must've finished his swim training early.  _

_ "Okay, ride on my back. We'll get your things and cuddle at my flat. Sounds good?"  _

_ Doyoung let out a small "yes please" as he climbed on Jaehyun's back.  _

_ They got his things and drove to Jaehyun's apartment with Doyoung still clinging on his lover who's driving. Jaehyun lets him and caressed his thighs from time to time.  _

_ Doyoung blushed but paid no attention to the hands currently on his inner thighs. He just snuggled closer to Jaehyun although uncomfortable to the position. They arrived and Jaehyun parked his car carefully.  _

_ "We're here babe."  _

_ Doyoung didn't mind him and just shuffled even closer to his boyfriend. Jaehyun chuckled and manhandled Doyoung to his lap. The smaller just sighed in satisfaction to the comfortable position and buried his face on Jaehyun's neck.  _

_ "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Jaehyun asked as he runs his hand in Doyoung's waist to his thighs. _

_ "Jae?"  _

_ "Hmm?"  _

_ "Do you think I suck?"  _

_ "What? Who told you that?!" Jaehyun's touch on his thigh hardened. Doyoung sighed and kissed the frown on his boyfriend's forehead. "No one...I just think so."  _

_ "Babe, you're not. You're the most amazing, kind and smart person I have ever met. And I don't regret loving you this much."  _

_ "Really?"  _

_ "Yes, Doyoung. I love you so much. You have no idea." Jaehyun said as he cupped Doyoung's jaw with his other hand and kissed him. _

_ Doyoung gripped on Jaehyun's shirt as he shyly kissed him back. Jaehyun wandered his hand onto the other's back until he reached Doyoung's butt.  _

_ Doyoung gasped and whined when he felt his lover's hand and moaned when Jaehyun entered his tongue in his mouth. Kissing more roughly and touchy.  _

_ "J-jae" he muttered when Jaehyun's kisses traveled to his neck.  _

_ He pants when he felt the kisses became more harsh and intense, giving him probable hickeys "J-jae, someone might--ah, see us." despite the sun that set minutes ago, Doyoung is still cautious and tried to stop Jaehyun.  _

_ "let's go to my room, yeah?"  _

_ They spend their night loving and showing how much is their worth for each other. Jaehyun told Doyoung how much he worth every good thing possible in the world. Doyoung thought it was the best night of his life. He didn't know it would be the start of his life crumbling down.  _

_ A week after, as Doyoung was reading another book, he whined when someone grabs it off his hands.  _

_ "Doieee, help me with literature. Taeyong flopped the test too."  _

_ "But I tutored you two before the test.."  _

_ "I know right!!! We're hopeless Doie. HO-PE-LESS." Ten said dramatically _

_ Doyoung just face palmmed and helped Ten study again. He was making Ten answer one of his questions when he saw Sejeong walking past them.  _

_ "Sejeong!" He waved and smiled towards her.  _

_ It was weird because instead of a smile and a wave back, Sejeong's eyes widened in surprise as she run away.  _

_ 'Did I do something or what' Doyoung thought.  _

_ He just resumed on teaching Ten and also Taeyong after he arrived from his voice training. "Doyoung!"  _

_ He looked behind him to see who was calling him. His eyes widened and looked back at Taeyong and Ten who's still focused on listening to a voice lesson he downloaded online.  _

_ "Bab--" _

_ "Hello, senior. What brings you here?" Doyoung interrupted Jaehyun as soon as the older is near him. Ten looked up and saw 'The Jung Jaehyun' and slapped Taeyong's lap. "Shit. Shit. Tae. Senior Jung is here."  _

_ "H-hello Senior." Both Taeyong and Ten said in unison. _

_ Jaehyun just smiled and eyed Doyoung. "I'm just here to tell Doyoung that the dean wants to talk to him in the parking lot at 5pm." He smiled, showing his dimples and winked. _

_ "Oh my gosh, he winked at me!!!"  _

_ Doyoung looked at his friends nervously "U-uh, let's continue?"  _

_ 4:45 strikes and they finally finished studying. They bid goodbye to Doyoung as they finished tidying up their things. "You sure you don't want us to go with you?" _

_ "No, its okay Taeyong."  _

_ "Okay then, we'll go now. Bye doie! See you tomorrow!"  _

_ "Bye doie~ Thank you for the hand outs!"  _

_ They waved each other goodbye as he started his way to the parking lot. "I hope Ten and Taeyong didn't find it weird" he mumbles to himself. _

_ He arrived at the parking lot and tried to find Jaehyun. But instead, he saw a familiar looking car. He was about to go near the car and look at it but someone hugged him from the back. That causes him to shriek. _

_ "Oh god! Jung Jaehyun! Yah!" He said as he glares at his smiley boyfriend. _

_ 'Stupid irresistible dimples' he thought. _

_ Jaehyun interwined their fingers and pecked both the younger's eyes. "Let's go?"  _

_ "Where are we going Jae?"  _

_ "Where going---" _

_ "You're going home. Kim Dongyoung."  _

_ Doyoung stilled shock as he looked at the owner of the voice. "..Dad"  _

  
  


"Oh my god! And then?!!" 

"Gosh Ten, calm your ass. This ain't kdrama shit." 

"I can't!!! I'm so hooked up right now! Come on Doie continue your story! What happened after?" 

"After that, my father kicked me out and Jaehyun let me live in his apartment. My father pulled down my scholarship so I was 'kicked out'. Weeks later, we found out I'm 1 month pregnant with Jeno. We tried to tell Jaehyun's parents but they didn't accept me or our kid. They deported us here in jeju and only gave us the apartment. They cut off all the money to Jaehyun. I'm just glad he was able to get a decent job in a corporate here. While me, I'm still looking a suitable job that would accept me working with Jeno." 

Ten angrily slammed his hands on the table that startled both Taeyong and Doyoung. 

"OH MY GOD, HOW CRUEL. CRU-EL. And oh my god how couldn't we noticed you and the almighty Jung Jaehyun are hitting off?!" 

"I agree to Ten, I can't believe I believed that 'dean in the parking' lie when we were studying." 

Doyoung just smiled. He missed this two. "How about you two? How come you're here in Jeju?" 

"We dropped off--pfft. In Ten's case he failed and failed until he gave up and just pursue his dancing. For me, I just dropped because I realize, literature is not what I want and joined Ten on dancing." 

"Why do I sound dumb there?! Aca-scuse you, I only failed twice!"

"Yeah right. We eventually won in a contest overseas and decided to live here with my parents and sibling then bought this café" 

"At least you got your happy ending." Doyoung said

Ten raised his eyebrow in disbelief and snorted. "Oh come on Doyoung. You too have a happy ending! You have the nicest family! Come here you sap." Ten pulled him to a hug which Doyoung accepted and hugged back. Taeyong joined and the three giggled in nostalgia. 

After a few hours, Doyoung decided to go home because he realized he didn't told Jaehyun where they'll go. He checked his phone and bit his lip 

_ 40 missed calls from Peachy Husband _

_ 27 unread texts from Peachy Husband  _

"Tae, Ten, we need to go home. I didn't tell Jaehyun we're going here." 

"Then tell him to go here first before going home. We want to meet him." 

"Uhm...well, I don't think. He would like it….If he knew we're here." Doyoung said as he carefully caressed his son's hair who's sleeping peacefully on Ten's arm. 

"What, why?" 

"He kinda got mad when he saw you giving your number to me last night…" 

"Ooooh possessive. That's hot. Didn't know Senior Jung is like that. I wonder how is he in---" 

"Can you not thirst on a married man. Thirst on Johnny instead." Taeyong said as he pinched Ten's arms. 

"You like the muffin man?" 

"The muffin man?" Ten asked Doyoung who's shocked

"The muffin man."

"Well, he's practically married to that 'muffin man'" Taeyong said as he snorted a laugh. Ten is left puzzled, wondering who the heck is the muffin man. 

"Whatever Tae. Just call Jaehyun, doie. Put it on loudspeaker and if ever he gets mad, we will introduce ourselves." 

Doyoung hesitantly dials his husband's phone as Taeyong and Ten looked at him expectantly. 

"Jae?" 

_ "..."  _

"I-I'm here at TNT café...with Jeno.." 

_ "What, why? Jeno was just sick. What are you doing there anyways?"  _

Doyoung gulped and bit his lip. He could hear Ten saying "omg, why so mad." 

"I met my friends from Seoul here." 

_ "Which friend? Wait--That thai guy and his boyfriend?"  _

"OH MY GOD FOR THE NTH TIME WE'RE NOT DATING!!!" Ten said to the phone half shouting and half whispering because he didn't want to disturb the sleeping baby.

_ "Oh, I'm on loudspeaker...Well, hello guys. Wait, babe are they the guys from last night?"  _

"Uhm...yes…." 

_ "Holy fuck, I got jealous and shit for nothing?!" _

"Yah, Jung Jaehyun! Language!" 

_ "Sorry babe. Is our Jeno awake?"  _

"No, he's already asleep. Can you go here?" 

_ "Okay, okay. I'll be there in a few. Yes, I'll take care. See you later babe. Love you two."  _

Jaehyun said as he hung up. "Well…That's my husband.." Doyoung said sheepishly.

Ten shrieked "omggg he's perfect dons!!" 

"How many years is he older?" 

"He's 26 on valentine's." 

"So, he's half a fifty." 

"No Tae, it's half a fifty plus 1."

"Yah,stop bullying my husband." 

"We are stating the fact doie. Anyways, what happened to that Sejeong? Are you two still friends?" 

"I don't know Tae, she just suddenly stopped texting me.." 

"Oooh smells fishy." 

"What smells fishy?" 

Doyoung was startled when he heard Jaehyun's voice suddenly. 

"Jae! Did you just got here?" 

"Yes babe." Jaehyun leans in to place a kiss on Doyoung's lips. 

"Ehem." 

"Oh, hello. You must be bunny's friends. I'm Jaehyun in case you don't know" 

"We both know you too well. You're like super popular back then. I'm Taeyong. This is Ten." 

"Okay, let me get straight to the point here, I want Doie to work with us. Here, in our café. It's near your place and you can assure Jeno's safety too." Ten said as he scanned their reaction. 

Since everything Ten had said is new to Doyoung too, he was speechless "U-uh, you don't have to, Ten." 

"We insist. Plus, where else would you find a much more decent job near your apartment. And seeing Jeno's reaction earlier, he loves it here." Taeyong adds

Doyoung looked at his husband and holds his hand. "Jae--" 

"I agree. It's much more convenient and also near my office." 

Doyoung's eyes just widened as he heard success cheers and giggles from Ten and Taeyong. 

\----------- 

A year passed by quickly and all Doyoung could say is 

"I'm so happy." 

"Because?" 

Doyoung hugged his husband tighter. "I'm so happy right now. I don't know, I just do." 

Jaehyun chuckled as he kissed the top of Doyoung's head. "Is Jeno still crying because of his new room?" 

"Hmm, no. Tae and Ten gave him lots of toys to play with." 

A lot of things happened after a year. The money they saved up for Jeno's check up in Seoul has reached quickly and Thanks to all the gods that Jeno didn't have anything serious. The doctor that told them Jeno has a stomach cancer is now in prison. While they were in Seoul, Doyoung met Sejeong. It disappointed him when he found out that it was Sejeong who told his father that he is in a relationship with Jaehyun. When Doyoung asked why, Sejeong said 

_ "It's because I loved you."  _

_ "Wait--what????"  _

_ "I know, I had feelings for you back then. It was my idea to be arranged with you."  _

_ "But I thought.."  _

_ "Of course I lied. I couldn't tell you because I knew you like guys."  _

_ "I'm sorry sejeong…."  _

_ "No, I'm the one who's sorry here. I ruined your life."  _

_ "It's okay Sejeong. I forgive you. I'm actually really happy with my family now."  _

_ "I wish you all the best Dongyoung."  _

_ "To you too Sejeong."  _

After their meeting, it was a relief to Jaehyun that his husband didn't take it seriously. Saying that

_ "I'm really okay Jae. I have moved on from my father's issue long ago. What's important now is our present and future."  _

Before coming back to Jeju after a week in Seoul, they were surprised by Jaehyun's parents. They reached out a few months before and reconciled their problems to each other. They  _ absolutely  _ love Jeno. Because of this, Jaehyun's parents relocated their business in Jeju for him to take care. He happily obliged. As for Taeyong and Ten, their TNT café is now in Doyoung's hand as they opened up their new business that they dreamed of. A dance school. Doyoung, Jaehyun and Johnny are all proud of them. Specially Doyoung, who was there to take care of the two when they work too hard for it. Johnny and Ten are officially 'hitting off' it was Jeno's work actually. The kid babbled to Johnny how whipped his Uncle Ten to him that made Johnny do the first move. When they announced that they are together, no one was surprised. Well,  _ maybe _ they are surprised. Taeyong is busy taking care of his younger brother, Lee Donghyuck and their mother and said that 

_ "Relationship will just stress me out. The time is just not right for me." _

Ten and Doyoung just rolled their eyes at him. 

To say that Doyoung is happy is an underestimation. He was ecstatic. He have never felt this kind of feeling before. The feeling of contentment. They have no worries or regrets on the back of their minds. He didn't want anything else. He was satisfied. He has a bigger family now. Although not blood related, he still loves them like they are. Doyoung learned that it is tragic and freeing to accept that his father is not capable of being the father he always wanted to be. At least he knew that his mom loved him so much even though she's now peacefully in heaven. And even though he had a little less of a family,

Doyoung didn't regret falling in love with the 5-year-older senior he met in college.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it's poorly written!!! I accept criticisms well don't worryyyyy. I hope you kinda enjoyed this fic huhu. Although it felt short. Well--maybe it is indeed short...but still!!! Let me know your thoughts!!~


End file.
